


Can Do

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-12
Updated: 2007-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/"></a><b>hd100</b>'s challenge: Can't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**.

**Title:** Can Do  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Can't  
 **Author's Notes:** Beta read by [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/).  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Can Do

~

“You can’t fail, Harry,” Dumbledore said, and Harry followed the advice given him.

“You can’t risk it, Harry,” Hermione said whenever he tackled something dangerous, and usually he listened. She was way smarter then he ever could be.

“You can’t leave me, Harry,” Ginny said, and Harry had almost listened.

“You can’t be with _him_ , Harry,” Ron said, and Harry almost listened to him, too, but the pull was too strong, and he found himself cradled in Draco’s arms, his new lover’s grey eyes considering him gravely.

“We can do this, Harry,” Draco whispered, and in that moment, Harry believed.

~


End file.
